Together Wherever We Go
by scarlet phlame
Summary: A rewrite of the Eleventh Hour, edited to include Rose and to explore, ADD, and divulge different scenes in the episode. (Many ORIGINAL scenes and pieces of dialogue included.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so, as much as I loved Day of the Doctor, I wanted to see what the Duplicate Doctor and Rose were getting up to in the parallel world. So! Short story of a what-if Rose stayed with the Tenth Doctor 'till season five of Doctor Who?**_

_**R&R! Tell me if you'd like me to continue!**_

* * *

"DOCTOR!"

"ROSE! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because!" Rose screamed. "I'm holding onto the handle!"

The TARDIS tumbled through the overhead of London, the Doctor with a roughed-up blue sonic clenched in his teeth as he struggled to pull himself into the TARDIS. Rose's fingers were pulled around the handle of the door as she dangled dangerously out the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed again.

"Stop screaming, I can't think!" the Doctor said, sonic muffling his shout. "Women!"

"We're gonna crash!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor, struggling, managed to get the sonic out of his mouth and into his hand in time to sonic the controls, changing the direction of the TARDIS's flight pattern, just in time to miss it.

The TARDIS juddered and the door slammed shut, the Doctor slamming into the console. Rose's grip on the handle faltered and she too sailed backwards towards the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes widened. "Rose, watch- OOUFF!"

"Ow," Rose said, picking herself up again and stumbling as the TARDIS lurched once more. "You all right?" she helped the Doctor up.

"All right? All right? Am I all right? Of course I'm not all right. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, before pausing. "I meant I AM all right. Sorry, yes. No. I'm the Doctor. Wait, am I the Doctor? I lose track sometimes."

Rose bit her lip. "You did it again. You... you got yourself killed," she stuttered.

The Doctor frowned. "Dead? Am I dead? Now, that's interesting. Never been dead before. Wait, no sorry. What?"

"You-" Rose started, just before the TARDIS juddered violently again. She whirled around, expression panicked. "What just happened?"

The Doctor ran over to the console. "Well, look at that! Isn't that exciting?"

Rose grabbed him by the shoulders, staring him into the eyes. "What. just. happened."

"We're crashing!" the Doctor said gleefully.

Rose grabbed her hair and groaned, then scurried over to the couch, grabbing onto the arm of the couch until her knuckles turned white, bracing for the impact that would surely come soon.

"What are you doing that for?" the Doctor asked, just as the TARDIS smashed into the ground.

There was a very, very loud splash. Then, silence.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, the lights cutting out. "Doctor, are you all right?"

More splashing. Oh, God. Was he drowning?

"Fine!" came a stuttery voice. "Fine! Just fine! Molto Bene! Wait, do I still say that? I don't exactly remember... Wait, why is the pool in the library now? I specifically remember, the pool used to be on the ground. Now, it's on the wall."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh, Doctor, I think the TARDIS is on its side."

"Very good observation," the Doctor said. "Very, very good. You're very clever."

A pause.

"Are you the Doctor?" he asked.

"No, you're the Doctor," Rose told him, trying to stifle her laughter. This was a serious situation. And she should definitely not laugh.

"Are you sure? You're very clever, you know," he shouted at her. More splashes.

"I am pretty sure I am not the Doctor," Rose shouted back. "Although..." she smirked. "YOLO, right?"

"Fro-yo? No, I don't have yoghurt, sorry. Although... I might want some yoghurt. Yes, yoghurt sounds good. Could I have yoghurt? Well, that's about all I can think about. I love yoghurt. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before," the doctor said. Rose could almost hear his smile.

"No, I meant to say 'YOLO'. It means, 'You Only Live Once'," Rose said.

The Doctor made a face. "Well, that is a rubbish statement. Who said that?"

"Dunno," Rose said, shrugging.

"Well, whoever said it is viciously deranged," the Doctor declared. "You live thirteen times."

A loud clanking noise, then silence again. And more splashing.

"What are you doing down there?" Rose asked.

"Trying to use my grappling hook!" the Doctor said, in between breaths. "To." breath. "Get up. To console. Room," he grunted.

"You have a grappling hook in the pool?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow in the darkness.

"Well, now it's in the library," the Doctor said. "The pool moved."

"Maybe you should redecorate the TARDIS to put the pool in the library," Rose teased with a smile invisible to the darkness. She thought she'd gotten used to the Doctor's never ending antics, yet she still found herself astounded by his response.

"Oh, maybe I should! That is a very, very good idea!" the Doctor said.

"Seriously?" Rose inquired.

"Yep!" the Doctor said, popping the p.

Something wet hit Rose's arm at that moment, and she screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, just me," the Doctor said.

"A-ow! Don't touch me there!" Rose said.

"Sorry, sorry I can't see anything!"

"Something we have in common, Docto-ah! Stop moving!"

"I can't see!"

"I know you can't see, I can't see either!"

"Oh, God, Rose, I can't see! Am I blind? Lord, that would be terrible!" came the Doctor's panicked voice.

"Doctor, you're not blind!" Rose shouted. "Now get the lights back on!"

"Right, right!" the Doctor shouted back, lifting up a damp sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the console. The lights flicked on. He snapped his finger, and the doors squeaked open. "Hold on tight!"

He reached up with the grappling hook, and hurled it up out of the TARDIS.

Rose clambered out of the TARDIS first, the Doctor in tow. She leaned over on the side, falling side-first onto the grass lawn. The Doctor sat right on the edge of the TARDIS, slightly stuck.

"Rose, you all right?" the Doctor called.

"Never been better!" she said, rolling over onto her back and giving him a thumbs-up and a giggle. The Doctor jumped off the TARDIS and helped her up.

"Now, then, where are we going to next?"

"Doctor," Rose said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Well, first we'd need to get the TARDIS upright again."

"Doctor."

"I'd need to re-land her..."

"Doctor."

"Still, better see where we've landed," the Doctor bulldozed on, walking past the little bewildered redheaded girl that Rose had been trying to tell him about for... about the past few minutes. "Hello, little Scottish girl," he said, giving a wave. And then walking right past her.

Rose gaped. Like a trout.

"Mister?"

"Doctor," Rose said, grabbing his arm.

"Yes! No. Right," the Doctor said, then pausing and frowning. "Sorry, what are we talking about again?"

"Little girl," Rose said, pointing at her. "We've landed in her yard."

"Yes, the little Scottish girl," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together and beaming. "Are we in Scotland?" he asked, suddenly very serious. He crouched over quickly and licked the ground, making a face. "Definitely tastes like Scotland."

The little girl pulled a face. The Doctor stood up, a bit straighter.

"Could I have an apple?" he asked, earnestly. "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked, seemingly perplexed (and Rose didn't blame her).

"Just had a fall," the Doctor mumbled. "All the way down there, right to the library." he pointed into the TARDIS to demonstrate his point. "Hell of a climb back up."

"Doctor!" Rose said, stepping on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his arm.

"For swearing. And I stepped on your foot, not your arm," Rose said, staring at the Doctor as he continued to rub his arm.

"Nervous system is confused!" the Doctor told her. "I'm still cooking!"

"Gravy or butter?" Rose teased.

"You're soaking wet," the little girl cut them off abruptly.

"I was in the swimming pool," the Doctor said simply.

"You said you were in the library," the little girl said, pulling a strange face.

"So was the swimming pool," the Doctor said, rather dismissively.

"Are you a policeman?" the girl asked.

"Am I a policeman?" the Doctor asked, turning to Rose.

"No, you're a Doctor," Rose told him.

"No, I am not, you're lying!" he shouted, pointing a finger in accusation. "That's my name! I'm not a Doctor!"

Rose blinked. "Seriously? You call yourself the Doctor, and you're not literally a doctor?"

"Well, I'm more of a policeman than I am a Doctor," the Doctor said, frowning and turning back to the little girl. "Why? Did you call a policeman?"

Rose tensed up, wondering how the authorities would react to a strange man with soaking wet hair standing in the backyard of a little Scottish girl's house, an upside down police box behind them with lights streaming out from the inside- which was bigger than the outside.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" the girl asked, jumping to the point.

"What crack?" the Doctor asked, before doubling over in pain. "Argh!"

"Doctor!" Rose scolded. "Stay still!"

"Are you all right, mister?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm- AH." there was a long, pregnant pause as the Doctor opened his mouth and breathed out golden regeneration energy.

"Ah," Rose mumbled. "Great. You're doing the breathing thing again. Is it Christmas?"

"No," the girl said, frowning. "Why?"

"Nothing," Rose said, sighing. "Just wondering if I'm gonna have to tie him up in bed and fight off Robot Santas."

"You might," the Doctor said gravely, before pausing again. "Wait, no, hang on a second. What do you mean by th-"

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I don't know yet," the Doctor admitted. "I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird," the girl said.

Well, props to this girl, whoever she was, Rose decided. If a strange police box landed in HER yard, and two people came crawling out of said box, then the man breathed out golden light, then, yeah, she'd be scared. (Which... she didn't have a yard, but... same difference.)

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" the Doctor corrected quickly.

"Yes," the girl said firmly.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off," the Doctor declared.

Rose jumped after him, arm outstretched. "Wait, watch out, there's a-"

The Doctor walked straight into a tree and fell over.

"Tree," Rose finished, her hand falling to her side.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"Early days," the Doctor said, frowning. "Steering's a bit off."

"You're telling me," Rose noted.

* * *

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" the girl asked.

"It's a mistake," Rose told her. "We ordered a medical box, but the people at the station messed it up and gave us a Police Box."

"Okay," the girl said, furrowing her brow, as if trying to make sense of Rose's statement.

"Apple!" the Doctor said gleefully, before biting into it.

Then promptly spitting it out.

"That's disgusting!" he wailed. "What is that?"

"An apple," the girl said, frowning.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples," the Doctor told her.

"An apple a day keeps the Doctor away!" Rose sang. "Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't you say you wanted yoghurt earlier?"

"Yes, I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt," the Doctor declared, cheerful. Rose couldn't help but bite back a grin. This new Doctor wasn't so far off from the Doctor she'd known before.

The little girl ran to the fridge and grabbed a little carton of yoghurt, handing it to the Doctor.

"See?" Rose said, watching as he poured it into his mouth. "It's gonna be-"

The Doctor spit out the yoghurt onto the floor.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in," the Doctor said.

"Okay," Rose said, staring at the little mess on the floor. "That's disgusting."

"You said it was your favourite!" the girl cried.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth," he said. "Everything tastes wrong." He shuddered. "Argh!"

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" the girl shrieked.

"Doctor!" Rose said. "You're scaring her!" she scolded him.

"What, it's not as if I can help it!" the Doctor said, frowning.

"I think you need a doctor," the girl mumbled.

"No kidding," Rose mumbled, frowning.

"It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish! Fry something!" the Doctor said.

"Sorry, have you got any towels?" Rose asked the little girl.

The girl pointed. "Cabinet to the right of the hall."

Rose nodded. "Thanks. Come on, you," she said, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Hey, I- oh, what?" the Doctor asked as Rose dragged him down the hallway, found the cabinet, and pulled out a towel.

"Lean over," she said.

"Hey, what- ow!" he said, as Rose tossed the towel over his head and dried his hair. "I'm not three, I can dry my own hair!" he said, standing up and grabbing the towel.

"I know you aren't three," Rose said, with a frown. "You just died and came back, so, technically, you're one year old. Well, one hour."

"I'm not one, this body is one," the Doctor said.

"If someone walked in on that line and didn't know about the age thing, then they'd probably think we were in some sort of an enigmatic scene," Rose mumbled, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow!" the Doctor said, grabbing his foot. "Stop that!"

"I hit you in the arm! Get your nerves right," Rose exclaimed, dragging him back into the kitchen.

"Ah, bacon!" the Doctor declares. "Love bacon!"

"You'd better," Rose warned him.

About fifteen seconds later, and the bacon was spit out as well.

"Bacon," he said. "That's bacon." a pause. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"Stop. Spitting. Things. Out. It's disgusting!" Rose said, pulling a face. "Okay, so, the other one had a licking problem. Is this one gonna have a spitting problem?"

"Who are you talking to?" the girl asked.

"Myself," Rose said.

"As per usual," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"You talk to yourself all the time!" Rose told him. "You just think you're talking to me, but, really? You're talking to yourself," she accused him.

"I'll go make beans," the girl mumbled, going back to the stove and putting a pan on, then pouring the beans into a plate and placing them on the table.

"Ah, you see?" the Doctor asked, smiling at Rose. "Beans."

"That poor kid," Rose said, watching in distaste as the Doctor spit out the beans.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans," the Doctor groaned.

"Are you gonna eat anything?" Rose cried as the little girl went to the stove again. "No, hang on," she said, stopping her. "You are not his personal servant," she said, sending a glare in the Doctor's direction. "I am getting you... bread and butter."

"Bread and butter," the Doctor declared. "Now you're talking."

* * *

"And stay out!" the Doctor screamed, throwing the plate outside. Rose winced as a cat mewled loudly, and the Doctor slammed the door shut.

* * *

"We've got some... carrots," the girl suggested.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need... fish fingers... and custard," he said, taking out two packets.

"Eew," Rose said as he took out a bowl and a dish and poured the custard into the bowl. "You aren't really going to eat that, are you?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"I'm getting you something to eat, too," Rose sighed as the Doctor dipped the fish sticks into the custard. "Just so you can focus on something other than the... food he's eating."


	3. Chapter 3

"Funny," Amelia said, as Rose handed her an ice cream.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

Rose inwardly groaned. Oh, all that time, and they were still in a stranger's house! Doctor...

"Amelia Pond," the girl said.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name!" the Doctor declared. "Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish," she said.

Rose gave the Doctor The Look. "Are you kidding? Did you really lick the grass for no reason?"

"Rose, I don't do anything for no reason," the Doctor said disapprovingly, before pausing and reconsidering. "Well, I do sometimes, but not all the times. Not all the time. Bleh. Talking with a new mouth, it's like talking after getting braces."

"Sorry," Rose said, "about him. I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor." she forced on a smile.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now," the Doctor considered.

Ah. Good point.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt," Amelia said.

There was a slight pang in her heart as Rose almost felt bad about complaining about not having her own dad- this girl didn't have any parents. Just an aunt. Just an aunt.

"I don't even have an aunt," the Doctor said, as if reading her mind.

"You're lucky," Amelia said.

"I know," the Doctor responded, although Rose could hear just the slightest sadness behind his tone. "So, your aunt, where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia replied simply.

"What, so she left you here by yourself?" Rose asked.

"I'm not scared," Amy informed them.

"Course, you're not," the Doctor interjected. "You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and woman fall out of the box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," the Doctor concluded.

* * *

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen," the Doctor noted.

"I honestly don't understand wha' he's saying 'alf the time," Rose told Amelia.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them," Amelia shared, handing Rose an apple with a happy face carved into the surface.

"Oh, that's lovely," Rose said, with a smile. "Your mum sounds like a great person."

What happened to her? That was the question Rose wanted to ask, but she didn't.

"This wall is solid... and the crack doesn't go all the way through it," the Doctor said. "So, here's a thing. Where's the draft coming from?"

"Where?" Rose asked, as the Doctor reached into his pocket and extruded the sonic screwdriver, whirring to life as it scanned the wall.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." Rose smirked at the familiar sentence. "You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack," the Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, that really helps, because I wouldn't have known it was a crack otherwise," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"But I'll tell you something funny," the Doctor continued, ignoring her sentence. "If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it, then?" Amelia asked, frowning.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear..."

"A voice. Yes," Amelia finished.

"Oh," Rose said, freezing at the sound of a growling noise. "Ooh. That's..."

Rose watched as the Doctor leaned over, grabbing a glass and emptying it, placing it on the wall, and his ear on the cup. "Prisoner Zero?" he voiced aloud.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia corrected him. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall," the Doctor concluded, a pause of silence filling the room.

"Tell me about it," Rose said, folding her arms. "Eh, Doctor, a question?"

"What?" he asked.

"You know, I'm just curious... if this is a crack in... well, time-"

"Time," the Doctor agreed.

"Well, if it is a crack in time," Rose began, "Then..." she frowned. "Then why hasn't anything... I dunno, fallen into it yet? I mean, it is a crack in time, but it's a crack, so..."

"I think something's already fallen into it," the Doctor said, gravely. "Eating away at little Amelia's life..." A pause. The Doctor cleared his throat. "But, never mind that. Let's get this closed. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut," he finished. "Or..."

"Or what?" Amelia asked.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" the Doctor asked.

It was a question directed at Amelia, but Rose found herself nodding.

"Yes," Amelia answered.

The Doctor studied her for a moment. "Everything's going to be fine."

Rose caught Amelia roll her eyes, before the Doctor grabbed onto Amelia's hand and then her own. Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand as he flashed the sonic at the wall and the crack widened.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," a voice rasped.

Rose gaped. This was the voice Amelia had been hearing every night, for God knows how long?

"Hello? Hello?" the Doctor asked.

Rose jumped as a giant blue eye appeared in the crack rather suddenly. "What is... that's an eye. Oh, my God, there's an eye in her wall. Doctor, how can there be an eye in her wall?"

Then, just as quickly, the crack snapped shut and the Doctor stumbled backwards as a blue light streamed towards him.

"Doctor? What was that? Are you okay?" Rose asked, worried.

The Doctor just chuckled. "There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new."

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked, a bit calm under the circumstances. Just a bit. Well, maybe more than a bit.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message," he said, digging around in his pocket. "Psychic paper," he said, brandishing it about. "Takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..."

A creepy, ominous pause.

"Unless what?" Rose asked.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped... through here," he completed.

Rose shuddered.

"But he couldn't have," the Doctor reassured her, leading them towards the hallway. "We'd know."

Rose smacked him.

"OW!" the Doctor said, rubbing his arm.

"You don't know if I hit you in the arm or the foot right now," Rose said, tsking. "How are you supposed to figure out if there's an alien in here?"

"Oy, don't get all jumpy on me, it's very difficult being all brand new! Nothing works yet," he said, frowning.

A pause.

"But, then, there might be something I'm missing," he said, hesitantly turning around. "In the corner... of my eye..."

He jumped up as a bell of some sort abruptly cut through the silence. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Rose dashed after him as he took off down the stairs. "What? What's wrong?"

"The TARDIS!" he shouted behind him. "I've got to get back in there!" he pushed open the front door and stumbled out into the yard, Amelia and Rose in tow. "The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia wondered.

Rose paused, trying to think of how to explain it to Amelia. "It's... a spaceship. Not really. It's more of a-"

"Time machine," the Doctor cut her off.

"You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked, her eyes widening big as saucers.

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it," he said, helping Rose up into the TARDIS.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked.

"Not safe in here," the Doctor advised. "Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

"People always say that," Amelia said.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor," he grinned, leaning over and jumping into the TARDIS. "Geronimo!" he shouted, Rose following behind.

The TARDIS doors closed behind them and Rose and the Doctor fell into the pool with a great splash.


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor thing, do you think she'll be okay, all on her own?" Rose asked, swimming over to the other side of the TARDIS and pulling herself onto the side.

"Definitely. Probably. Maybe. Possibly. Sorry, what are we talking about again?" the Doctor grunted as Rose pulled him to the bookshelf.

"Oh, all the books are ruined," Rose said sadly.

"That's okay, we'll just ask Jane Austen to write us another transcript," the Doctor said.

"Oh, okay," Rose said. "Wait, who's Jane Austen?"

The Doctor gave her look. "Seriously?"

Rose shrugged, wringing out her wet hair with her hands. "You gonna get us to the console before the TARDIS... what's the word?"

"The engines are phasing, which will cause a nuclear reaction in the heart of the TARDIS, amplified by the Time Vortex, which, will not be very pleasant," the Doctor said, gritting his teeth and flinging the grappling hook towards the console.

"Say it in English?" Rose asked.

"We're sitting in a nuclear bomb," the Doctor said, a bit too casually.

"Oh, all right," Rose mumbled nervously. "Normal day!" she chuckled nervously.

"Now, then," the Doctor said, pulling them back up to the console. "Woa, you're heavy. What have you been eating?"

"Are you trying to say something?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow in warning.

"Aha, here we are!" the Doctor said, flicking some switches. "Hold on tight!"

The TARDIS rumbled, flying through the Time Vortex. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the TARDIS righted itself, before realising she was now on top of the Doctor against the console.

"Hello," she said, breathless.

"Hello," he said back, giving a wave.

"Okay," she said, standing up and straightening herself out. "We're good. A bit damp, but good."

"Right," he said, chuckling.

"So what do you think was in her wall?" Rose asked. "I mean, how would the crack get there?"

"Think of it like the... plates on the Earth shifting," he said. "They move up against each other and crate these gaping chasms in the ground. Now, think of the same thing, only with time and space. Picture that. No, sorry, nobody can picture that, forget about the plates."

Rose chuckled.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"No, you're just... different," she said. "In a good way," she added, quickly.

"Different? Good, different's good," he said, poking her in the cheek. "Now, then..." his voice trailed off. Rose's smiled faded.

"Doctor? S' something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Perception filter... perception... oh, oh, no."

"Oh what, no?" Rose asked, concerned, brow furrowed, watching as the Doctor ran about the TARDIS, madly flipping switches, a wild look in his eyes. He seemed to fidget more, now that he was... the Third Doctor? She didn't know how many regeneration's he'd been through, and she wasn't daft enough to assume that he was only on his third incarnation, but it was his third regeneration she'd met, so three would have to do. (She didn't bother asking how many regenerations he REALLY had had.)

"We're time traveling five minutes into the future, but we might be off a bit," the Doctor said, averting his gaze towards the floor. Rose stopped him, and grabbed him in the arm, staring at him fiercely.

"Doctor. Tell me what is wrong," she demanded.

He stared at her for a second, as if in some sort of conflicted battle. "Back there, I was missing something. It was a perception filter. Like the TARDIS, it's got a perception filter, so people walk past it. There's a perception filter in Amelia's house, and it's hiding an entire room."

Rose swallowed. "You mean to say..."

The Doctor nodded. "Amelia's been living with Prisoner Zero in her house for a very, very long time."


End file.
